<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Destiel][Supernatural]古堡夜未眠 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810746">[Destiel][Supernatural]古堡夜未眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural  同人文 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean满意地点点头，接着命令紧绷着的Cass闭上双眼睡觉，然后心满意足地躺到Cass身旁。<br/>顺从地闭目假寐的Cass紧紧依偎，那是。。。依靠，也是。。。依赖。<br/>暖暖的，很贴心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural  同人文 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Destiel][Supernatural]古堡夜未眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Destiel][Supernatural]古堡夜未眠<br/>Night<br/>注：原作：《Supernatural》<br/>Cp：Dean Winchester/Castiel<br/>懒得详细描写，所以文很简略。</p><p>古堡夜未眠<br/>地堡的夜啊静悄悄。<br/>年轻的猎人正在睡觉。<br/>夜晚的地堡格外的宁静，静谧无垠的古堡内鸦雀无声。<br/>只是，本就少眠的Castiel，突然察觉到些许细微的窸窸窣窣声，霎时戒备。<br/>为免打草惊蛇，蹑手蹑脚循声而去，却发现——<br/>是Dean。<br/>只是Dean。</p><p>“你好，Dean。”虚惊一场、如释重负的Castiel，迅速收好天使之刃，来到在Dean面前，就好似什么都没有发生过。<br/>“嘿Cass”，靠在墙上独自喝闷酒的Dean闻言抬起头，随手拧开一瓶啤酒递给端坐在他身旁的Cass，“来，喝点。”<br/>迟疑地接过酒瓶，虚饮一口，然后，Cass面带疑惑地歪着头凝视着对方，“。。。Dean，怎么了？”<br/>“没什么”，略带醉意的Dean又猛灌了瓶酒，“只是睡不着罢了。”<br/>然后，两人边喝边聊。<br/>虽然只是Dean，<br/>在喝、<br/>在说，<br/>而Cass，<br/>静静聆听。</p><p>夜已深沉。</p><p>“等Chuck的事了结”，夜萤流转，话题已不知不觉偏向何方，“Sam和Eileen也该是时候结婚了，Jack再长大些也会成家立业，到那时候这里大概也就剩下我一个了”，风霜渐染的Dean自嘲地苦笑，灌了瓶酒。<br/>“Dean，你也会有个。。。。”低眉顺眼的Cass试图安慰，然而话还未说完就被Dean直接打断。<br/>“不会的，那些好运绝对不会降临在我身上的。而且”，Dean理所当然地大言不惭，只是眉宇间暗藏着几丝孤寂和失意，“这么多年过去了，我不知道我还会不会懂得如何去爱。。。”<br/>“Dean，你能做到的”，凝视着他的Cass神情莫名地专注，那碧渊之绿投映在蔚海之蓝中，深远绵长，“你是我遇到过的最有爱心的人，你的灵魂就像钻石一般璀璨夺目。。。”<br/>“停！”自觉受之有愧的Dean，忙打断了Cass的夸奖，不好意思地别过头不敢去看那对蔚蓝秋水，支支吾吾，“我知道。”<br/>“Dean，无论发生什么，”在Dean看不见的地方，Cass的深眸始终如一，如诗如诉，“你还有我，我会一直陪在你的身边。”<br/>“我知道”，一丝浅浅地笑意攀上Dean勾勒如画的鱼尾纹，英俊美丽，始终如一（still beautiful，still Dean Winchester），“你总会为我归来。”</p><p>“嘿Cass”，醉意流淌间，有些话自然而然地就那样不经大脑脱口而出，“或许我们可以在一起搭伙过日子，你懂的，就像一对（couple）那样”，话一出口，Dean才觉有些欠妥，连忙解释，“Cass，我无意冒犯，我的意思不是说你非得跟我在一起，呃。。。如果你有了另一半我当然为你高兴；呃。。。我的意思也不是你笨到找不到另一半。。。呃。。。我在胡说八道些什么。。。算了吧，当我什么都没说。”Dean词不达意的解释着，愈发失落的声音越来越小、越来越小，最终。。。化为沉寂，只能大眼瞪小眼——干瞪着。<br/>“就像夫妻（couple）？”然而疑惑着歪着头的Cass双目迷茫，不知所措，“我需要搬去你房间吗？夫妻一般好像都是住在一起的吧？”</p><p>听到这Dean的眼一下子亮了。虽然Cass貌似误会了，但是那个以后再解释，总之这代表着Cass答应了自己。<br/>嘿，起码自己不会孤独终老了，所以，“当然。”</p><p>虽然Cass的行李不多，但是俩人还是忙活着搬了大半宿；毕竟地堡里还有别人在睡觉，总得保持安静对吧？<br/>好吧，其实也没有大半宿，确切的说也没多久，毕竟再怎么着Cass也是个天使啊。<br/>总之，现在Cass的全都家当，都满满当当地塞进了Dean的房间。。。<br/>好吧并不是满满当当，毕竟，Cass行李不多。<br/>嘿，起码现在这个房间里有两个人的东西，虽然有些乱，但是看起来还算像是个温馨小家不是吗？</p><p>然后，一个后跃，Dean瘫倒在床，赖着不动。<br/>而Cass，一本正经地端坐在床前，注视着他。<br/>呃。。。<br/>好吧，或许Cass理解的不太对。<br/>虽然以前Dean提醒过Cass不要看着自己睡觉、那太诡异太吓人了，但是那时候他们没住在一起啊；而现在他们住在一起了，也许Cass理解的是现在他可以看着自己睡觉了？<br/>这可不行。<br/>于是，Dean毅然决然地离开温暖的被窝，大义凛然地把正襟危坐的Cass生拉硬拖拽到床上塞进被子里。<br/>呃，不知所措的Cass四肢僵硬、和衣而卧。<br/>嗯，起码看起来至少还算是个进步不是吗？<br/>Dean满意地点点头，接着命令紧绷着的Cass闭上双眼睡觉，然后心满意足地躺到Cass身旁。<br/>顺从地闭目假寐的Cass紧紧依偎，那是。。。依靠，也是。。。依赖。<br/>暖暖的，很贴心。</p><p>Dean从来没有像现在这样满足过。<br/>虽然，他是那样的近，却又那样的远。<br/>纵远纵近，却始终如一。<br/>而自己，竟也。。。丝毫不排斥；反倒。。。忍不住靠近。<br/>也许，Cass就是自己命中注定的伴侣了吧？<br/>既然如此，那何妨不更深入一些？<br/>试一试，或许自己会乐在其中呢？<br/>反正现在差不多也算是在同居了。<br/>想到这，Dean禁不住偷偷伸出手，探向Cass胯下。</p><p>突然，一股寒意由内而外从Dean心底升起。<br/>不知为何，他的父亲，John Winchester，而且还是老年版，不赞同的目光突然出现在Dean脑海，吓得Dean立马吓破了胆，满头冷汗。<br/>“怎么了？”仍然顺从着闭目的Cass，还是敏锐地察觉到了Dean的异样，不由地担忧起来。<br/>“没什么。”Dean偷偷收回手，手脚冰凉，瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>一夜未眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>